Conventionally, a technique is known with which in order to protect a wire harness that is routed underneath the floor of a vehicle, an electric wire that is a part of the wire harness is inserted into an electric wire protecting pipe and is attached to the vehicle. The electric wire protecting pipe is bent three-dimensionally along a path for routing the wire harness.
As described in Patent Document 1 (JP2009-143326A), for example, an electric wire protecting pipe including a bending pipe portion that is easily bent and a straight pipe portion that is not easily bent is known as this type of electric wire protecting pipe. The bending pipe portion is provided with protruding portions and recessed portions that are alternately continuous with each other in the axial direction, and the straight pipe portion has a shape that is flat in the axial direction.
According to this electric wire protecting pipe, the electric wire protecting pipe can be relatively easily bent three-dimensionally by bending the bending pipe portion, and even if the electric wire protecting pipe is arranged approximately horizontally, the straight pipe portion does not sag by the weight of the wire harness, and thus it is possible to prevent use of numerous clamps for fixing for preventing the electric wire protecting pipe from sagging and to prevent an increase in the number of clamp attachment steps.